<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes by sonlali</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649917">snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali'>sonlali</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cuddling Ficlets [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Rare Winter Day in Schitt's Creek, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Husbands, M/M, Pouty David, With Snow Outside</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>david slips on a patch of ice and falls in the snow outside the store. patrick comes outside to comfort (and tease) him as he sulks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cuddling Ficlets [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/gifts">this_is_not_nothing</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt fill for TINN from <a href="https://language-of-love.tumblr.com/post/190450918007/cuddling-prompts-send-me-a-and-ill-write-a">this cuddling prompt list.</a> thanks for the prompt!</p><p>14. With snow outside</p><p>TINN, thank you for always being so supportive of all things cuddly and tender! i enjoyed writing this fluffy bit of winter in the middle of summer. &lt;3</p><p>title from "My Favorite Things"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick takes a sweeping look around the deserted store and turns to the window with a sigh. The weather forecast had called for <i>light snow flurries over by 10 a.m.</i> It’s been coming down hard since he got up this morning and hasn’t let up for a moment. <i>Light flurries, my ass,</i> Patrick huffs irritably. He can barely even see across the street through the heavy gusts of wind blowing big, fluffy snowflakes through the air, and the ground is completely covered in a thick blanket of snow and ice. </p><p>They’ve only managed two sales so far this morning, and the store has been completely vacant for over an hour. David and Patrick had spent the morning unpacking new shipments, refolding scarves, cleaning until every inch of the store was spotless — David even sketched out a new window display that he’s planning to put together when he returns from his lunch break. Patrick is grasping at straws trying to find something to keep him preoccupied for the rest of the afternoon. </p><p>He glances up at the window again, hoping to find David making his way back to the store from the café. His lunch break has <i>definitely</i> extended his allotted hour, and he’s supposed to be bringing Patrick back a sandwich. To Patrick’s great relief, he can just barely distinguish through the endless blur of white a lone dark figure sporting a gorgeous — but extremely impractical for the current weather — black peacoat and fighting his way through the snowfall. </p><p>David reaches the sidewalk just outside the Apothecary when he hits a patch of ice. Patrick watches as a look of surprise crosses David’s face and then David’s head drops out of sight as he falls to the ground. Patrick has just enough forethought to grab his coat and throw it on before he’s racing to the door, flinging it open and immediately knocked backwards by the strength of the bitter winds. </p><p>David is sprawled out on the ground looking relatively uninjured but supremely unhappy. Despite their proximity, Patrick has to raise his voice to a near shout to be heard over the gusts of wind.</p><p>“David! Are you hurt?”</p><p>“Only my pride,” David responds dryly, brushing flakes of snow off his coat with disdain.</p><p>“I told you your Rick Owens wouldn’t provide sufficient traction on the ice.”</p><p>“Already down, honey. No need to kick me,” David sniffs irritably. </p><p>Patrick bites back a smile at the adorable pout on his husband’s face. He reaches out a hand. </p><p>“Come on, let me help you up, David.” </p><p>“Absolutely not.” David’s tone indicates that Patrick’s offer had been ridiculous. “My ass is wet.”</p><p>Patrick blinks. “Well, I imagine that would be the result of the snow drift you’re currently sitting in. Standing up would probably help with that situation.”</p><p>David clucks his tongue impatiently. “And give them all even more reason to laugh at me?” He jerks his head backwards.</p><p>Patrick looks up toward the café. Sure enough, at the window he finds Roland openly pointing and guffawing, Ronnie looking sidelong over her mug of coffee, her expression suggesting that Patrick had intentionally shoved his husband into a bank of snow, and Ray inexplicably snapping photographs. </p><p>“Umm…” Patrick hesitates.</p><p>“Yeah, I thought so,” David snaps. “I’ll just stay here with the remaining scraps of my dignity until they’ve lost interest.” </p><p>Patrick crouches down beside him. “David, it’s freezing out here. We’ve got to get you inside before you get frostbite on your ass.” </p><p>“Good. It would be a fitting end after this humiliation.” </p><p>“I don’t think you’d die from frostbite, David. Hypothermia maybe.” Patrick pointedly ignores David’s glare. “Either way, I’d like to get you inside before your butt freezes to the ground. I happen to have a vested interest in the safety and well-being of said butt.” </p><p>“Mm, you know, it might be wise if we just went ahead and closed early today, and then we can go home where you can properly take care of my butt.”</p><p>“Nice try. We’re not closing early.” Patrick’s knees are starting to protest from crouching, and he is beginning to shiver from the cold, his coat — which he had forgotten to zip up in his haste — providing little protection against the elements. “Come on, David.”</p><p>“No,” David says stubbornly. “I’m cold and wet and embarrassed, and I didn’t sleep well last night and Alexis isn’t answering my texts and– just no. I’m having a very bad day, and I just want to sit here for a while, okay?! Thanks so much.” </p><p>“Okay.” Patrick drops down into a pile of snow beside David, fighting not to flinch as the shock of cold shoots through his body. David raises an eyebrow in question, looking utterly baffled. “Well, I’m not going to leave my husband out here alone, am I?”</p><p>They’ve only been married four months and David still gets this flustered, pleased look whenever anyone says “husband” around him. His mouth twists to the side and he averts his gaze, the delighted flush staining his cheeks noticeable even beneath the rosiness from the cold. David shifts slightly, knocking their shoulders together, and Patrick can hear the unspoken gratitude. He nudges David back and tries to pretend that he doesn’t still get the same giddy thrill from their light flirtations as he did when they first began dating. </p><p>“I’ll give you five more minutes of sulking outside, but then we have to get inside and warm up. You’ll need to drive back home to change into something dry, and yes—” Patrick says as David opens his mouth, correctly anticipating his next words. “You will still need to come back after changing to finish out the day.”</p><p>“We’ve had two customers all day!” David shouts. “Do we <i>really</i> need both of us here at the store?”</p><p>“You make a good point, David. So, maybe <i>I</i> should get to go home early. You know, since you’ve already had an hour and a half long lunch, and my lunch is buried in that mound of snow over there.” Patrick nods toward where his sandwich had fallen when David slipped. “Besides, you were going to work on that new window display, right? I’m just the numbers guy. I could easily work on my spreadsheets from home.”</p><p>“Okay, now that’s just– that’s not– I still need to change my clothes, and it really doesn’t make sense for me to drive all the way home and then drive <i>all</i> the way back now does it?” David’s voice rises with indignation. “Besides, you’ll need to change clothes too, and if we’re both going home, we might as well just stay, right? It’s the only logical solution.”</p><p>“The only logical solution? Wow, I didn’t think of it that way, David.” Patrick pretends to consider the idea. “Nope, still think it’s better business practice to maintain regular store hours. I will offer you this alternative solution. I will drive home and grab some clothes for you, and that way only one of us has to drive all the way there and all the way back.”</p><p>“Mkay, no. I love you, but I absolutely do not trust you to pick out something for me to wear. I shudder to think of what you might come back with. You might try to pair Neil Barrett with Rick Owens or– I don’t know, bring back something for the entirely wrong mood.” David shoots Patrick an accusatory look as if he suspects that Patrick is already plotting various incorrect outfits to dress him in. </p><p>“Oh, right, how silly of me to even consider that possibility.” Patrick bites back a grin. </p><p>“Mm, it’s okay, honey. Everyone makes mistakes.” David leans in to press a kiss to Patrick’s cheek. “Oh, but what about you? You can’t just sit here in your <i>coooold, weeeet, dirrrrty</i> clothes while you wait for me to drive <i>aaaall</i> the way home and <i>aaaall</i> the way back. I really think we’re going to have to close early. It’s the only option.” </p><p>“Nah, I’ll just grab my change of clothes from the car before you leave and change here.” </p><p>David’s eyebrows threaten to rocket off his forehead. “You– you– <i>what</i>?! You keep <i>clothes</i> in the car?” </p><p>“Of course, David. I always keep a change of clothes in the car in case of emergencies.” Patrick smiles benignly, just because he knows how much it will annoy David.</p><p>“What emergency calls for car clothing?” David squawks.</p><p>Patrick gestures broadly at where they’re sitting in the snow. Frankly, he’s impressed by the facial acrobatics as David’s expression twists through a rollercoaster of reactions before settling on a huffy sigh. </p><p>“Interesting how your car emergency kit doesn’t account for your husband.”</p><p>“David, I asked you months ago to pick out some clothes for me to pack in my emergency bag. You said, and I quote, <i>a wardrobe of this caliber doesn’t belong shoved in a cheap gym bag unless we want a far greater emergency on our hands</i>.”</p><p>David sniffs. “Well, that does sound like something I would say.”</p><p>Patrick opens his mouth to fire off another quip but stops when he takes a closer look at David. His eyebrows are knitted and he’s chewing on his lower lip as he picks at his cuticles distractedly. Patrick suddenly notices how David’s shoulders are hunched forward and the tired look in his eyes.</p><p>“You talked to Alexis last week, right?” he asks.</p><p>David nods. </p><p>“So, maybe she’s just having a busy week.”</p><p>David shrugs. “Yeah, you’re right. It’s not a big deal. I just– it’s nothing. I just had a stupid dream.”</p><p>Patrick brings an arm around David’s shoulders, urging him closer. David comes willingly, wrapping his arms around Patrick’s middle and tucking his face into Patrick’s neck. Patrick rubs his hand in slow circles along David’s back, giving David time to arrange his thoughts. He knows that sometimes David needs to order his thoughts before speaking, knows that pressing David to speak will only force him to clam up. </p><p>“I used to have nightmares of Alexis being captured by pirates or held hostage by mob bosses or lost in the Australian outback with only a handbag and a foreign dignitary. And I haven’t had one of those dreams in a long time, so when I had one last night, it was– distressing. I mean, obviously I know that’s not what’s happening right now, but if Alexis would just answer her fucking phone, I could relax.” David squirms uncomfortably, undoubtedly uneasy from expressing too many sincere feelings about his sister. </p><p>Patrick tightens his arm around David and kisses the top of his head. David burrows further into Patrick’s embrace, his icy nose pressing into the hollow of Patrick’s throat. </p><p>“I think maybe…” David drifts off mid-thought. His warm breath puffing against Patrick’s neck is a sharp contrast to the frigid chill in the air. They’re both shivering now, huddling close and curling around each other. “I think maybe– <i>perhaps</i>– I miss her. Possibly.”</p><p>Patrick hides his smile in David’s hair. He squints through the falling snow down the deserted street. There’s no way they’re getting any more customers today. He imagines taking David home and changing into their warmest pajamas. He’ll wrap David in his favorite blanket and make him a steaming mug of hot chocolate, with extra mini marshmallows sprinkled on top just to see the way David’s eyes will crinkle with his smile. They’ll curl up on the couch with one of David’s favorite rom-coms. David will fall asleep reciting the dialogue along with the characters, and Patrick will fall asleep running his fingers through David’s hair. </p><p>After their nap, they’ll make dinner together, lightly bumping their hips together as they stand side by side, trading cheek kisses and gentle teasing. They’ll call Alexis after dinner — from Patrick’s phone because she’ll be more likely to answer out of sheer curiosity — and David will bicker with her with a grin on his face. Patrick will flip through a book without really paying attention, his focus on the graceful movement of David’s hands as he gesticulates, on the melodic sound of his laugh and the soft hums as he listens to his sister. </p><p>They’ll go through their nighttime routines together, brushing their teeth side by side at the sink, even though their elbows knock together at the too-small bathroom counter. (Renovating the master bathroom is high on David’s wish list for the cottage.) Patrick will smile at David in the mirror while David painstakingly completes his nighttime skincare routine, Patrick’s own two-step routine long since finished. They’ll crawl under the covers of their bed together, David gravitating under Patrick’s arm with his head on Patrick’s chest and his warm breath tickling at Patrick’s collarbones, not unlike their current position as they cuddle together in the snow. </p><p>Snapping back to the present, Patrick brings a hand to David’s cheek until he raises his face to meet Patrick’s eyes. A single snowflake drifts lazily through the air, landing gently in David’s eyelashes. Patrick’s heart clenches with how much he loves this beautiful and ridiculous man. He drops a soft kiss to the tip of David’s nose and makes up his mind. David’s right — there really is only one logical solution.</p><p>“Let’s go home, David.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come say hi on tumblr <a href="https://landofsonlali.tumblr.com/">@landofsonlali</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>